


I love you

by naturegoddess210



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grizzly/morbid but would you expect less from Hannibal?<br/>sort but sweetly morbid</p><p>Hannibal makes Will watch as he kills someone, because he loves him.<br/>this version is more gruesome</p><p>you can read it also at my Wattpad account, thats less gory http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/14078476/write/43255616</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Waltz for Lector while writing and got this twisted story  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjM2_F4B9Bk

 

Will was strapped down to an old fashion gurney, he was sweating as he tried to assess the situation.

Hannibal Lector had his back to him as he snapped on plastic gloves, the scent of powder mixed with the overwhelming scent of ammonia made him heave in his mouth a little.

"If you are going to vomit, Will, I ask only that you do it where I wont walk on it, prefferably, to your right?"

" Wh-wheere am I? " Will asked the question groggily, his mouth tasted like vomit and blood, possibly from him biting his cheek.

" Try not to talk so much Will, the ketamine only just starting to wear off."

Ketamine?? no wonder he felt sedated he tried to look around without feeling too sick.

The room he was in was like a basment made into a operation room, someone who was knowledgeable in home repare and designing could have done it.

The walls painted an almost irritating white and a built in drain in the floor  
There was a shiny metallic tray table that one would see in an operating room, adorning it was many sized knives and saws for cutting through bone, alone with a few digits, some fingers that were of dark colored skin, with long femenine nails, redden with blood.

" Do not worry, Will, those are not yours, that was from dinner eariler." He couldn't see his face but he could hear the smile in his voice, like warm blood running over ice.

" W-why are you doing this... W-why..are you.." he was having trouble forming words in his mouth.

" Don't worry Will, I did not bring you here to kill you." he was facing him, a shiny scalple in his hand he looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to use it or the bigger knife used for filleting skin off of fish, finally decided on the latter he picked up the filleting knife

Will's eyes were starting to focus, he could see another gurney, a woman with curls of red flaming hair, she had a leather strap over her mouth but will could hear her crying.

and Will knew why Hannibal brought him, went through all the trouble of sedating him and forcing him to watch as he kill a naked Freddie Lounds ...

as his way of saying " I love you "

because in his sick, twisted, deformed way, he was showing Will what he was willing to do for him.

" You know why I brought you here, don't you, Will?" he said this as he begane cutting open the woman with his knife, right down the middle as if she was a fish

she screamed as he pressed the blade into the valley between her naked breasts and tore the skin all the way to her navel.

 

" She deserves it, you know it, writing lies about you Will, she doesn’t have much of a moral compass. You told her yourself Will, It isn't very smart to piss off a guy who thinks about killing people for a living."

she screamed again "isn't it ironic, it wasn't you she should have been afraid of?"

Will closed his eyes, he could hear wet sloppy noises like he was putting his hand inside her gut, like fishing for keys in a womans purse

" I- I didn't ----Mean... "

" Of course you did, as you should, never feel ashamed of your emotions Will, cause in the end thats all we have. "

He pulled out her heart, still beating in his hands "I wonder will, Killing must feel good to God, too, he does it all the time."

Will closed his eyes, he could hear the wet sounds of meat and blood sloshing around inside her ribcage, he sobbed

"WHy...wh--why, why are you doing this??" the room was spinning he tried to get up but forgot he was tied down.

"Why did I bring you here or why do I kill? I believe I answered both those questions, Will."  
~~~~~  
THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> ten points if you could guess whoes fingers belong to whom
> 
> let your minds decided what happens next.
> 
> Just letting it end like this , Hannibal never killing Will but forcing him to watch as he kills others
> 
> in a sick twisted way He's flirting with Will


End file.
